


Silence

by 206LazyBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, I'm not even sure what to tag, Phone Call, Preview, of a possible longer story, phone, this is mostly just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/206LazyBones/pseuds/206LazyBones
Summary: His silence hurts more than him not being there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teaser for a story idea based on a dream I had. It's supposed to be vague and kinda confusing.

You finger the phone in your hands, fingers twitching and your face screwed up in effort. The shiny red outer casing gleams in the artificial lighting above you, the color reminding you of ketchup. Even its light weight is too much for your fragile body to hold onto it easily anymore.

The room around you is stark white and the scent of disinfectant burns your nose. You hate it here. You hate hospitals. They’re places of misery; of pain and illness. Loss, and devastation. Only people who are in a bad way come in. But not every one of them leaves.

You’re surrounded by the sick and the dying, and this knowledge drags you down more. You’ve only been here a day or two (or so you think. You were kind of unconscious until about 2 hours ago), but you already don’t want to be here. Or anywhere really.

Despite the painkillers in your system, your body _hurts_. The incident caused a lot of damage, so here you were; laying propped up in a hospital bed, looking smaller than usual beneath a green blanket. You are barely visible under all the bandages, wires, and tubes keeping you alive and monitoring your vitals.

Your thumb hovered over the call button a moment. Would he even answer? Anxiety gnawed at your insides, filling your head with what ifs. What if he didn’t? What if you broke him really bad? He wasn’t responding to you calling out to him like normal. Did you kill him?

It was worth a try. With as deep as breath as your aching body will allow, you press the icon before you can chicken out and bring the device to your ear, using the pillow behind your head to help hold it up.

It rings twice before he picks up. There is silence for a heartbeat. Two. Three. Four. You speak up, realizing he might not be truly there.

“Hey.” Silence is your only answer. “… Sans… I’m _so_ sorry. I broke you, didn’t I? I mean, your body is fine, but you aren’t here anymore. I hope I didn’t break your programing or A.I. too badly…”

Silence.

You continue, voice scratchy with pain and disuse. “I’m so so _tired_ , Sans. Physically. Mentally.” Your thumb absently strokes his back, sliding over the red plastic. “I’m sorry I was your first testing partner. I know I was difficult to deal with. And now…” You swallow roughly, tears blurring your vision. “N-now you’re hurt. It’s my fault. A-and I can never express how sorry I a-am.”

His continued silence makes you sob. The action causes the pain to flare up into agony.

“S-so this is goodbye. I hope you get f-f-fixed and placed with a better partner.” Your thumb rubs over the familiar logo on his back. “I hurt a-and I don’t want to be here anymore. Goodbye.”

You hang up and drop the phone into your lap.

Somewhere miles away an inhuman scream rips itself from a creature that has always been silent.


	2. Oh my!

I hadn't expected people to react so soon! 

Alright, since enough people would like to understand, I'll write the story this is an exert from. This piece is actually from the middle somewhere. I'm not 100% where yet, but we'll get there together!

Before I start posting it anywhere; I want to get a few chapters written. I have 2 jobs, leaving me with scattered bits of free time. This means availability for working on this story will be wonky, and I don't want to leave people hanging too long if I can't get anything finished during the week. Hence why I want to get a few chapters running head start.

The other point I'd like to make is the title. _Silence_ will not be the title of the actual story. This was just suited for this piece. The title of the work itself is _Mutual Tincture_.

Hopefully, once I start writing, it'll still be interesting enough for you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Is this even interesting enough for me to continue? I guess let me know! If I have enough people interested, I'll go on to write the story itself.


End file.
